Shana and Yuji: Fifty Themes
by Flames of Despair
Summary: Just fifty themes of the relationship of Shana and Yuji duh. Please review, comment, and flame if neccesary.


I do not own Shakugan No Shana or any of its characters.

**50 Themes: 50 words on the romantic and hilarious relationship of Shana and Yuji.**

**1. Fire**

Yuji thought Shana was indeed suited for fire: she was beautiful, but she was not to be trifled with.

**2. Name**

At first, Shana rejected the idea of a name since it did not make her a better flame haze. But now she was glad that Yuji gave it to her, for it was a symbol of she is more than a Flame Haze.

**3. Dragon**

Shana sees Yuji as a sleeping dragon: he has the potential to be an ally to her, but he needs a good kick in the ass in order to be useful.

**4. Weak**

Shana has the strength to slay Rinne, Crimson Denizen, and evil flame hazes with ease, but kissing Yuji always leave her weak in the knees.

**5. Bread**

Every time they kiss, Yuji swears he can smell a hint of all the melon bread Shana has eaten.

**6. Time**

Shana has been tempted more than once to use a Fuetzu (seal) to stop time and be with Yuji more during school.

**7. Red**

Shana gets red when she unleashes her flame; Shana is redder when she thinks about Yuji; Shana is at her reddest when Margery teased her and Yuji as a married couple.

**8. Urusai**

No matter how many times Shana says "Urusai, urusai, urusai" ("Shut up, shut up, shut up"), Yuji kept on saying how beautiful she was.

**9. Training**

As Yuji was starting to be a better fighter during their sessions, Shana really started to see Yuji less as an annoyance and more of man. She could still whoop his ass if she is angry enough, though.

**10. Beast**

When Yuji saw a snake-like Denizen putting the squeeze on Shana, he decided to go with a bestial instinct: rip the guy's head off.

**11. Heaven**

Yuji always wondered about something. If Shana's Crimson Lord is suppose to be one from heaven, how come he is fire, which more likely to be found in hell?

**12. Thankful**

After a huge fight with at least a hundred Rinne, Yuji looked at Shana's side of the battlefield to see her beating 51 of the total Rinne. Yuji was thankful he was on her side and not the Rinne.

**13. Alive**

The Reiji Maigo (Midnight Stray Child) may be the thing that keeps him to this world, but to Shana, Yuji was alive enough in her eyes.

**14. Castle**

When Shana is in Yuji's arms, she felt like nothing could harm her.

**15. Joy**

When Yuji managed to become a whole person instead of a Torch, Shana was all too happy for him.

**16. Moms**

Yuji's mom accepted their relationship, while Wilhelmina would sooner rip Yuji's head off. Both teens sigh at the conundrum before them.

**17. Balance**

Yuji is wisdom, Shana is strength. Yuji is composed, Shana is reckless. Yuji thinks things though, Shana takes action first. They complete each other.

**18. Partners**

When the freshman class (or whatever they call it in Japan) decided to pull a prank before summer, Yuji and Shana work together on their part. To this day, Ike and Yoshida still refer to them as the new Bonnie and Clyde.

**19. Heat**

Despite being the type of person who gives you the cold shoulder, Yuji always feels Shana's heat when they hug.

**20. Agree**

Yuji and Shana may have their differences, but they can both agree there is nothing funnier than the ridiculous ties of their English teacher.

**21. Flaws**

So far, Shana has three weaknesses: her recklessness, melon bread, and Yuji.

**22. Hell**

Both Yuji and Shana like to keep their dates a secret; if any of their friends or comrades found out about them, their dates would be hell on Earth.

**23. Body**

Shana may not be as busty as the other girls, but Yuji still thinks she is a beautiful person and wouldn't trade her for anyone.

**24. Travel**

Yuji wonders if they will have to go somewhere other than Misaki city to fight Rinne. Shana stated that she didn't care if they did have to go as long as they went together.

**25. Fear**

Yuji does not know what to be more afraid of: Shana's fighting ability or her ability to send nearly any teacher running in tears.

**26. Envy**

Flocks of girls seem to come to Yuji, which makes Shana a butcher waiting for the slaughter.

**27. Cat**

When Yuji saw Shana cuddling a cat they found, Yuji silently wished he was the little cat.

**28. Hot**

Shana and Yuji's love burns so bright and hot that the sprinkler system goes off when they make out in school.

**29.** **Splash**

Shana and Yuji were enjoying each others company in the pool up until the point where Eita did a cannonball.

**30. Clothes**

Yuji's mom does not mind Yuji and Shana sleeping next to each other at night so long as they remain virgins until their adults.

**31. Cake**

When Yuji, Shana, Ike, Yoshida, Ogata, Eita, and Sato were baking a cake for the school festival, Shana could not help but put a cherry on top of Yuji's head after Ogata dropped the vat of frosting on his head.

**32. Blackmail**

As Shana tried to stay still as she was getting her nails painted, she tries to figure out why she let Ogata drag her here. Then she remembers that Ogata had a picture of them making out.

**33. Beauty**

Yuji always thought Shana was beautiful, but seeing her in that red kimono led him to believe she was a goddess.

**34. Math**

Yuji + Shana happiness. Yuji – Shana sadness. Yuji or Shana + the other in danger by a Denizen one dead Denizen.

**35. Muscle**

As they were hugging, Shana could swear that Yuji was getting stronger.

**36. Devil**

She may be the Flame Haze who serves the "Flames of The Heavens", but she is not completely innocent with Yuji.

**37. Movies**

Shana enjoyed going to the movies with Yuji. She always like being in the dark with him, and the movie was not bad, either.

**38. Warning**

Girls or men of the anime and real universes, beware. If you come between Yuji and Shana, you'll be facing the wrath of the "Flaming Hair, Blazing Eyes Hunter".

**39. Blush**

When the Flame Hazes of Misaki city were celebrating for stopping another disaster to the balance, everyone laughed at the blushing couple after Khamsin joked about being the son of Yuji and Shana.

**40. Courage**

Proposing to Shana was the hardest thing Yuji had to do in his life, but the idea of being together with her gave more than enough strength to go through with it.

**41. Lonely**

Shana felt lonely during the separation with Yuji, knowing she couldn't see him until the wedding.

**42. Gift**

Shana stared at the silk undergarment that Ogata got for the bridal shower. It seemed that she was giving a gift to Yuji.

**43. Guys**

Yuji could only imagine what the guys (minus Marcoisos and Alastor) had in mind for his bachelor party. He just wanted to be with Shana.

**44. Good**

"Life is good" was the thought in Yuji's head as he stood in the altar waiting to be married to the best thing in his life.

**45. Bride**

Something old: her favorite ribbon. Something new: a bracelet Yuji got her. Something borrowed: Wilhelmina's necklace. Something blue: a blue feather from Merihim.

**46. Entrance**

As Shana entered the altar, Yuji had to use every bit of his power not to faint.

**47. Jealousy**

The girls could not help but feel envious of Shana, who was about to be married.

**48. Tears**

Shana couldn't help but cry at the reception; she was happier now than she has ever been in her entire life.

**49. Perfect**

Their wedding day was perfect…except when Margery got drunk and fell into the wedding cake. That made it the best.

**50. Eternal**

Through battles, wars, financial troubles, or children, as long as they had each other, Yuji and Shana are willing to go through hell and back.


End file.
